1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing reels and more particularly pertains to a new electronic jigging reel for providing automatic reeling and jigging of a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing reels is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing reels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 4,739,944; U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,181; U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,878; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,072; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,503; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,979.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electronic jigging reel. The inventive device includes a motorized reel operationally coupled to a three position switch for permitting constant motorized reeling, pulsed motorized reeling for jigging the fishing line, and manual reeling. Display lights are provided for indicating the current status of the motorized reel. In an embodiment, a fish bite indicator system having audio and visual bite indicators is also included. The motor is powered by a rechargeable battery system.
In these respects, the electronic jigging reel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing automatic reeling and jigging of a fishing line.